Mafiatale
by delshadyrakhmat
Summary: After waiting for so long, Chara and I finally got news from Error!Sans about the whereabouts of Core Frisk. Its time to kill that little black eyed kid.
1. Chapter 1

"Chara, hold on... WHERE did Error! Say CORE Frisk was?"  
"Error! Said CORE Frisk was in The Mafiatale AU, lets go there while his still inside that Universe!"  
"Hmm, i have a bad feeling about this. We are not yet prepared. We need to get some weapons."  
"While your Real Knife is enough to kill him in one hit, i got nothing."  
"What about that Gun you got from The Gungeon?"  
"No, The FighteSaber is out of Ammunition and the only way to get ammo is to go inside the game again.."  
"This is craptastic.. I'll need to find a Weapon Shop around the city."  
"Ill rendezvous with you at around 4 PM, that's the time Error! said CORE Frisk might be arriving in Mafiatale right?"  
"Yeah, so be quick."  
"Alright, lock the door and wait for a while, alright?"  
"Just play Dark Souls 3 while you wait..."

As i closed and locked the door to the house, i heard a noise.  
The noise sounded familiar..  
I looked around and nobody came..  
Heh, weird.  
Must have been my imagination.  
I swear i heard something..

"͍H̰̯̓ͭͮ̋͘e͍̗̙ͭ̌ḧ̵́e̹͔͈̟͇͂͂ͩ̏ͦ̏́h̻̥͖̘̩́͌͗̑̐ͥè͙͓̼͉ͅh̵̥͖͚̤͓͎͉͆̈͐ͤ̀́̚e̿ͣ́.̞̓̔̋.̥̮̳̱͙̑̐͗̎"̦̖̾̋̿

Go i went to town and got me some new Guns.  
I got them for free because i grabbed the guns and restarted to my latest save point, which was outside of the Gun Store.  
I teleported back home and Chara nearly stabbed the computer because she died over and over and over again in Dark Souls 3.  
"If you can't handle your emotions, why play a hard game?!"  
"I don't know! Because i want to!"  
"Pack up and get ready, Error! should be here anytime soon..."

Just as soon as i finished that sentence, Error! popped up out of nowhere.  
"heeyayayaa..."  
"Hey Error!, is The Gate to Mafiatale opened up yet?"  
"Noeopoppe.."  
"St-t-t-till wai-i-iting for uuoyou guayss.."  
"Alright then, lets go to.."

As we dropped down into This Underground City, we looked around.  
It definitely is a lot more different than The Undertale Underground.  
There are skyscrapers as far as the eye can see, cars bustling about and..  
"Is it just me or is that the sky?"  
"Naah, i don't think its The Sky. I think its the ceiling painted in the colour of The Sky."  
"Hmm, then why is it so bright in here?"  
"Its most likely light from the paint."  
"Ah, so that's how they emulate what its like to being on the surfa-"  
"Wait, how the hell did you know all this?"  
"I thought you we're always playing Dark Souls."  
"Eh, everytime i get bored i called Error!."  
"He always shows me interesting AU's which can keep me from getting bored and murder people for fun."  
"Oh, wow! I should thank Error! after this."

As we strolled around The City, we managed to spot Papyrus.

He was on top of a building, sniping..

"Hey look, its MT Papyrus.."  
"Wait.. Is he.."  
Before i knew it, Papyrus began to shoot at us.  
"Chara! Get down!"  
"Nyeh! Heh! Heh! I got you now Fake Boss"  
"Chara, you hear that?"  
"He thinks your an Imposter!"  
"Well, that is technically true.."  
"Can we get him somehow?"  
"I should've brought The AWP, i knew Papyrus has a Sniper Rifle."  
"What do we do? His got us pinned!"  
"I think i can teleport us out of this mess, hold my hand!"  
"Gah! I can't!"  
"Why? Oh..."  
I just noticed the distance between me and Chara was 10 feet wide.  
"Crap, i need to get to you or you need to get to me.."  
"And risk getting shot?"  
"NO CHANCE!"  
"Oh wait, i'm an idiot! I can just teleport to you."

I teleported to Chara and teleported to a random location.  
"NGAAH?! HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?! The boss will be so mad.. I won't be her Right-hand man.."

As we teleported to a random place in the city, i looked around.  
"Crap, we went from one Mafia's Turf to another.."  
"We are in The Dreemur Family turf"

"Crap, i think we'll need to get out of this AU and get more prep."  
"We can't handle these guys, their professional mobsters!"  
"Quickly call Error! so we can get the hell out of here!"

"ͬ͏͇̰̭͕̙̦I͜'̥̘̯̫̊͑͑̓̍̈m͔̦̻̮͙̍ ̫̟̥͈̹͓͎̊͆̉̚ȃ̯͟fr̹̫̳̠͍̪͍̆͒a̹͓̹̣̞ͪ́́ͨ̀̀i͑̔̓̏ͫͧ͋d̶͓ͤ̓ͫ ̼ͭͫͣ́t͓͈̀̈̽͌̓͆̚͝h̦̟̬͉ͯ͑aͦ͂͛̄̂̑̌t̹̰̝̗͈̅̿'̮̯̮̠̉ͫs̫̰͜ ̶̻̹̗͔̟̫̭̍̀̐̃ͨ́n̍ͩ̑͌o̹̳͖͕̦͈̅͌̓̎͂̉͐t̤̭̞̄̈͋ ̤͙̮͉̹̗̼ͪ̾a̺̹̫̞̰̠̕n̟̓ͪͧ ͖̻̼̭͖ò͍͇̗̲̠̩ͧ͗ͥ͂͆ͫpͥ͂ͯ͌̉͢t̘̮̰͙̺͑̒ͦ̄̒ͪi̜͉͖͉̦̽ͧ̈́̽̑ͪ͐͜o̤̗͚̚͞ń̳̣̭̐́̓̚ͅ.̧̻͇̮̇ͭͯ.̿̄́̅ͨͨ̀"̠̻͇̹̹̔

"C-Core FRISK?!"  
"Finally! Let me smother him to death!"  
As Chara leaped for CORE Frisk, she was deflected and was injured.  
"Gah.. What the..?"

"͔͇͕͍̣̯̩͢Y̮͙̜̙o͓̥̼̩̹̗̠ͫͭͯ̚͠u̇̇͂ ̰̻͓̫̊u̪̦̯͈͊͒ͭͮ͜n͚̰̬̫͝d̹̳̲̉͝ê̳͕͎̲͎ŕ̻̈͟ë̌͏͚̜͍͙s͉͕̙̤͕̯ͬ̉ͥ̔t̬͛i̬̪͖̩̘ͮ̃̈́́ͣ́ͅm̭̱̜̣̂̎̽ͮͤ̾̚a͈͙͙̻̣̅̆͑t̶̠̆e̖͇͡ m̲̦͈͌e͉̩͔̘̭, ̤̤̙̞̱̤͆ͦͅC̰̲̜̟͈̗̪͜ẖ̵͚̱͂͆â̬͌̃̑ͨ͘rͬͤ̃̓͑̏͋a͎̤ͦ̏̃̋͝.̺͎͗͒̋ͦ͊̿̈͜.̞̬͉ͫ̋̐̈́"̙̗̾͗ͭ͌̅͞  
ͬ̀̓ͩ̊ͫ͏̼̠͖̙͖̻  
̦͎̦̞̬͎ͤ͗ͥ̾̀"̤̗̆ͫ́͋̾̎ͩẎ͉͙̼̘̰͉̲̀͂̀ͪ̕o͉͉ͭ͋̃͊̍ͭͨu̩̭͍̳͖̯r̨ͮ ̳̗͇̦̳̙͕̾͌̍̓͒͒̑a̗̱̖̖̪͔̿ḷ̇l̘̞͊͋̈́ͯ̿͋ͯ ̗͂ͨͧ͂̀͒̍t͔͖͌͒͒ͥ͝o̗̽̀o̘͓̖̠̬̰͙̓ ̝͙̌ͫ̿ẉ̴̬̣̘̩̤̙̓̐͒͌ͥ̍e̒͑͌͝á̗̼̩̹̹̩̮̋ͦ͠ǩ̷͈̹̖̳̬̳ ̥̋͒̃̾͒t̮̮͓̏̇͆̈́̍ͭͅo̗͖ ̘̻̺̬͔̫̔ͪ̇r͂eͫa ͇̹l ̳̥̹̮̹͎ïͤ̌̿̅ͫ͒͘s̞̫̫̗͔̻̳̐ͯ̓ͨͤ̉e̺͖̰͖̅̆̊͞ ̭̙̻͓̬̖̊̀ͅỷ͙̻͔͚̜ͭͯ̐͝o͕̱̙̯̲u͈͈͎̹͆rͣͧ̔̃͂ ͉͓̻̘͎p͖͕̩̪̭̻ͥ͆̈͗ͦ̚ō̻͎̙w̯̣̰͓̝͕̜͗͊̉̽͐ͮ̀e̋̉̋͐̈́r̘̯̟̰s̫̦̮ͧ̓ͫ͂͜ ̢̤̣̀͑a̘̳͑̾ͤͭ̎͒r̡̟͎̦e͍͖̗̮̥̅̾͛̆ ̦͙̪̤͈̩ͦͮͬ́́u̮̠͕͇̬̓̋̈̒ͅṣ̼̯̜̓̃̒ͯͅe̴̱̬͉̝̔̉̈́͛ͅͅl͚̹̮̺͔̥̑̆̕e̫̳̙͓͚̗̪̽s̖͙̀͛̽̿̿s͖͙͇͔̟̈́ ̭̥̪̭̈́̂̊̔̌̓ͣǎ̼̖̝̩̘̍̀̀g̦̲̲͍̭̬͉a͚ͪ͗ī̷͚̩̫̩ͥ͆ͯn̚s̼̩͎̜̏͂t̳̽͐ ͔̯͉̝ͥͨ̏̍͌͠m̤ͯ͌̎̊͑̓́̀e͉̗͕͚̣̮͖ͭ̿͒̓̒͋.̭̖̙̼̲ͧ̉̈̆̌͢"̖ͭ͛̏̚͢  
̤̟͋͑̄  
͖̺̓ͣ̈  
̞̲̪͂̽̓̐̑̐"̑̌̒̃B͇͒̃̾́̏̈͋ú̳͇̖̖̓̈́ͅţ̗̙̝̈͂̒͒ͨ̃.̢͉͎̬ͪͅ.͔͙̫̱ ̻̖̖̠̗̹̘̕I̤͖̙̭̿̽ͪ̽ͧ͢l̗̇ͣ̌ͯͧ̉̓l̟͇̹ͨͤ͆̎ ͕̻̼͇͕̫̄̒͒̇̌͗͂͝k̛͕̭̠̉̋̚ḙ̲̳̙̰̱ͨͨͩͭ͐̾e͇͌ͮ̑ͯ͜p͖͇̼̦͜ ͔̮̰͇͉̻ͨͬ̑y̘͖̳͙o̯̓̊ͮͬ̏͠ų̥̪ ͍̒̍͜a̩͛͌l̥̤̐̀̈̿ͤ̊̚͞iͭ͆͛̚͏̠͙͈̭v̰̦̠̟̣̭ͭ͐̌̚e̞̰̫̜̱̥ͪ̉̾̄.͎͔̘̉́.̛̖̯͕͔͍̀̈̏ͤ̆ͅ  
̗̞̼̗͓͛͑ͤ͑͑̿̓͡ͅT̳̖̘͊͟h̰̭̳͗ͭ͂͐ͨͣe̼͓̒̔̎̂ͤ ̢͔͇̮̣͔͎̖͆̎D̩̐r̵̠͓͚̽͐e͙ę̝̝̇̄͐m̖͓u͍̗̹̖̅̈̚͠r̟̥ͣ̓͗͂ͮ̅ ̙͍͝Fͣ҉̩a̽͛̽̃ͭ̚҉̳m͎͈̦͚̘̠̌͒͌̆ͬ̾̐ḯ͔̱l̼̼͜ͅy̅ͫ̉ ̺̞̯͎̞͊ͧ͒́w̝͈̱͇̤ͮ͗͌i̳̗͛̅̆ͦ̿l̯͉̦̜̪̺̊l͓̳̥ͣ ̠̩̣̫̝̈͛́̋̉͆̌ṱ͕͑ͦ̍̀̓́a̛̩̜̺̪̾̉̓͒̾ke̶͔͍̮͔ ̀̌ͫͪͭc̢͕͓͚̳̻͈a̤̥̖̯͙̽̈́ͤͥͩ̏̍͢rͪ͗͒̏҉͇e̫̜͇̤̊̊̈́̀ ̔͗̆ö̟̩̪̦̝̈́ͥͧ̃͂f̱̩̓̎͆͂ ͖̥͖y̠̰̼̩̓ơ͔̰̺̥̰u͍͆.̮̲̥.̪͉̙̏̀̑ͥ  
̈̽҉͍͉̙̖̘̬͈H̦̗̠̜̭͆e̖̥̼̯̙̊ͫ͊ͮͬ̃͊h̿̽̾͌̃ͮ̉͏̙͍̼̗̳͇e̡h̜͓͇̪͈͖͚ͧ̌ͩ̽̐ẻ̳h̻̜͎̤̔͊̄͆ẹ̣̳̱ͤ͛͌ͧ͋̉hͩͥ҉̲͔e̶͓͇̰̩̞̓ͪͣ.̼͍̠̠̼.̨ͯ̑"͕̄ͦ͆͐̏ͧ

"CORE FRISK! You despicable bastard!"  
"Ill end you! Stop destroying The Multi-verse!"

"̛͐ͤͩ͒ͭͧͨH͔̜͈̥̺ͣ́́̿a̳̮ͯ̿h̻̜̙͈͂̎́̎ͅ!̳̪̬̓ ̤̫̺͆ͫ̈́ͬ̈Ï͏f̮͚̑ͪ̈̏ͫ ̮̯̹̭̝͙͂̒͛̽̉ͭ̚y o̫̮͍͙̗̎u͇̳ͬͅ ̗̼̗̠̼ͫ̄͒̏̃ͅt̵̖ͪͤ̾ͫ͐̋̚h͔͖̮̼̪̄͒͊͊̐͠i ͇̘͓̩n̖̜͓ͭ̍̓͊ͩ͒̾k̘ͭ̑͂̊͛̋͋ ̩̂̈͑ͤ́̃I͑̃̽̑́ͤ͘'̭̗̞̉̓M̧ ̢̯̠͂͗ͭͤ̉ͪṰ͈͎̍ͮ̈́̈ͮH̤̦̥͐ͨȄ̢̙̝̟̝͉ͮ̍̒ ̗͖ͩͭͣO͖͚̟̝̦̙͘N̛͇̗͔͙͇̹̓͛E̢ ̙̪̬̯͇͇ͭȐͬ̏͗ͤ̄҉͍̣͔E̶̱̭̦̼̯͗ͬ̿͌̀͛̈Ś̢͔̲̭̲̼̣̓P̮ͫO ͇N̩̼͕̝̹̍ͨ́͊S̟̥̼̓͂I̧͔̙̰̘B̢͔̥̭̭L͇͓̯̭͓͍̲ͤͣͩE͍̓̀̂̏͌ͩ ͍̼͙̦̲͕͐̅f̷̂̂̋ͦͣǫ͑ͤ̄̓r̰ ̖́Ṭ̴̮͋h̲̏̇͝ͅe̵͔̦̿ ̰̩̕Ųͦ̊n͓̪̣̔ͮ̉̓̍̾̉̀ͅb̬͈̠͓̗͕ͭ̇ͥ͊a̷͈̟̣͚ͅl͙̑͗ͤ͞a̛̭͎͕̋̓̂̅n̻͇̬̞̥̊̂͒͝c̩̜̈͒̿͊ͅe̩͈̔̄͜ͅ ̖̥̥̿̆̃̏̐ó̟͆̒͋ͫ̽f̨̖̳͔̲̻̽̏̏̋̍̍͊ ̜̻͍̥̳̾̇T͉͍̪̲̖̾ͮͩ͌͐͡h̦̰͋̃ͥ̂̐ͮe̜̥͛̏ͤ̓͆̈́ͧ ͇̩̦̖̗M̲̥̠̜u̶̞̻̬̯̥͓̭͊l͚̲̞̩͖̹̲̍̀ͭt͋i̗̖̪͇̹ͯ̓̂̄̃̇̚ͅ-̯̣́̆͊͂͜v̮̠͍̤͔̻̰ͥ̚͡e͎̣̫ͬ̔ͮͤ́r̥̫̠͇̙̝ͦ̽̊̾̓̿͠s̩͉̼̼̾ͮ͠ẽ̼̳̩̘̗̖̮͋͂̂́̚̚.͇͍̬̜͚̐ͧ̊̓̆͘.̦̻̖̜  
̠̗̔̄̑͊͟T̶̺͕̔͗ͬ̔̈́ͯͥh͖̑̉͂̆e̫͔͉̱̹ṋ̴̺͕͙̅ͬ̄ͨ ̛̠͕̓̍ͥ͆̈́ͯ̏ÿ͍̩̘́ͯ̈̍̄͞ȍ̪͖͈̀u ̣͔'̰̠͆͛̽͂͌̓̾r̬̖̣̙̜̦͗͒͊ͦͬͅê͓̱ͪ͌̓̌ͩ͠ ̪͍͇̠h͔̤̼̜̯̫̔ͣ̈͑̑o͇͚̠̹̮̦͂ͩͯ̎͗̉ͨ͡ř͚̗͙̰͙r̥̰̰̝̙͈͗̿̎͐̓ͫ͋ͅí̮͍̮͖̪͉ͩ̆ͣ͌̑̚ͅb̠̳͔̪͎̣͊l̇̊̊͛̀ͫ͆ê̡͎̭̮̘ͨ̓ͣ ̨̪͎̭̠̤ͣ̀̄̃́͌ͅw͙̞ͥ̄͢r͕̬͎͕̥̮ͧ͊ͨ͟o̻̰̭̝͕͒͛͒̉̄̚n͖̭͍ͭ̾̉̄͌͂ͩ͟ģ͈̯͎̜̜̦ͭ̔̋̓.͕͂̍ͅ"̨̟͎͍̹̼̝͚ͧ̌̽̑͊͑  
͔̦̼̣ͪͬͣͤ͒ͫ̀͡  
̎̓͏̠̗̱̘  
̴̥̰̰̦̰̠̑͆̚ͅ"̞̻͎̰̗͈ͨͣ͋̃̽̾̐Ĩ̤̣͉̯̯͖̔̌̀̾̓̕ ̢̗͉̫͚̅ͥ̇h͚͇͓̹͍ͦͪ͑͂ͬ͘o̫̦̻ͩͧ̀p̣̉ͦ̀e ̟̻͍͖̾͆̄y͚̻͉̤ͭ̌̅͐̋̏o͗ͮ̇͆͏̖̤̹͈̤͇ͅū͇͓ͧ̅̈͂ ͌c͔̙͍̭͈̪̽̌̃ǎ͇͍͖̩̰̱ͫͅn͊ͧ̂ͥ҉̭͕̠̻ ̲̜̻̬ͧ͒ͨ́s̙̳̬̀͛̊͛̇́̍u̴̼̗̮͙r̤̰͚͆ͭͯ͌ṿ͓͎͍̪̟̌ͯ͊ͪͤị̞̭̫̤̽͌̒v̬͓̲͎ͤ͒e ͚̭̝̘̮͍̣̚M͍̰͉̣͡ͅa f̗i at͖̜̪͉͖̱̂͑ͥͨ͐̈́a l e̩̮̩̞̥͜,̢̯̺̜̱̻̙ͅ ͪ́̔̚͏̘̭̘b̢̳͆̋ͦ̽ͫ̀e͊̋̆͌ͦc̘ͪͨ͑̕a̐̀̓ͩ͞ǔ̪̟̳̠̞́ͦ͋̔͡s͙̓ͬͬ͞e̹͙ͯͥͮͭͯ̎͜ ͖̠̮͚ͬy͎̖̥͚̰ȍ̙͚̯͍̤̀ͪ͛̋̚͘u̢̅ ̻̹̝̋͌̋̅͊̐̃w̞ͅi̦͉̲̱ͅļ͕͎̭̪͉͖ͭͩ̂̔̽̇l̮͖̭̺̮̩͎͊ ̛͙̝͎̂ͧͣ̐ͧͥ̏b̆̕ę̲̗̼͚́̈́ ̼̖̠̞̪̗̤͂͂͛̌s̙ͮ̑̊̇ͨͯ͋t̶ͤͮuͯ̀̉̚cͫͦ̈ͫ̌ͫͭ́kͮ ̦̤̦̫͔̹̍̔͐͛̃̾͑ͅḧ͎́̓̓̏e̘͚͕͆̂̇ͬͣͅr̙̪̝͚͈e̫̳͖̹͌ ̟̭̤̭̗̻̓͑̚f͉͙̘͖̊ͅo̱̠͈͚̞ͩ̽̾ͯr͇͕͖̲̀ͫͧͭ͛̀ ̧͇̰̲̹͉̥͆̑̍ͨ͐a̧̱ ̘̼̟̕ͅw̯̼̼͒̅̐͛͝h̦͐͂ͭ͗ͩ̌͘i̜͓̻̘̾̎ͣ̏͗̔͡lͯͤͮe͔͉̻͙̤̹̓̉ͥ̓ͣ͒̇.̱ͣ̂̈̃̄͐͂͟.͎̘͊̍͐́  
̝̜̦̟̺̺̊H̵͎͚̙̳̼ͩ̓̅a͖͔̬̳͌ͨ̇̿̃̐̓h̬̟̻̫̭̝ͯ͛̎̈ͤ̈́ȁ̷̰̮͇h̡̝͓͔͙̲̭̐̅̋̄̂a̛̞͓̺̹̪̟ͬh̯̦͔͉͕̖a͏̞͉͈̰̘̪͉!̨͍̼͔͉ͨ͗̄̈́͗"̰"̗̭ͬͫͨ̐͊ͪ͐

"Jokes on you CORE Frisk! Error! got us covered!"

"̤̈́̿̓P̺̜̘ͨ̉͜f͎͚̦ͪ͠f̻̩͌͋̑t̶̘͍̮͓̻̝ͫͪ̓!̺̙͉̪̝̓̂ͅ  
̗͎͍̘̌ͬ͆̇I̦̘̫̽͆̿ͯ̏ ͎̘͍͍̖̳̙ͪ́̽͛l̪͙͙̳͍̓̈̂ȯ͕̤͎͔̳̱̙c k͇͖̱͇̺͐̓̈̾͑ͬͣe͙̯̯̻̼͖͡d̓̐̑͡ ̙̻̑ͯ̿͢ȁ͍̃̑ͧͮl̠̗l̻̙̰͕͔͈̊ͦͩ ̹̉̂̅̌͛̃a̓͒̑̌ͫ̉c̻̠͇̮̞ͪ̿͋̀̍̎͢c̦̣̗͕͋̈́͌̎ͫͬe̔̑̎s̜̭̘̭̹̹̻ṡ̬̩̱͚̣̎ͥͮͨ͊ ̧̋t̛͈͚̀͆̔o͛̄̈ͬ ̷̥͕̭̿̇͆ͩ̇̚t̞̦̱̝͈̯̥̓̎͗ͩ͂h͔̹̥̩̻͆ͤ͛ͩͯ̚̚i̷̹̗̝͎̺̲ͧ̐ṣ̵͔̳ͩ̑ ̯͚̦̘͖̱̝͘A l̮̱͈̖̃ͨ͗̽͐̿t͙̼̤͙̗̃ͤ̾͗e͙͇̟ͧ͂ͤ̌ͫͪ͂͟r̡̖̺̻̲̓ͨ͗ͨ̓͒̅n̺̫͚͔̙̻̅̂ͤ͂a̔̓̀͂̔̃͘t̛̠͚̼̩͎̋̐e̳͕͕̪̺ͪͣ ̹͓̯̪̺͙͔ͧ̂ͬ̊ͤ̀̀U̵͈͚̙̰͕̒͆͑ͅń̜̹̦͚͎̾ͨ͝î̵͙̙̮̺̏̌͆ͨv̧̙̤̭̾͐̀̎̍̍e͕̱̙̠̣̰͙ͥ̊́r̗͌̍š̫͎̪̊͒̈́̊ͬē͒͗̒͐̅҉̪͉,̖͔̲̼̣͛̐ ̫͚͔̞͎̮̠͆̅̾ͦ̈͛͛͞s̡͂͊̒ͯ̾ȏ̫̜͇̠̺͛ ̬̩̟͍̹̥̒̾ͫͣ̐̈̒̀u͓̜̱̫̰͕̘͑͞n̢̟͎̭͓͊̾l̿e͙͙̼ͬͧͥ́̚s s ̡͈̩͖̥̩͌ͣͅE͙̲͚ͪ̐̇r̡̽ͥ̾̔ŕ̗̥͔͓̦̮̅̋͆́̋̐o͡r̯̪͇̥̅ͣ̓͋̀!̹̱̣̯͎͍̤͘ ̧̬̱͓̖̪͉̋͑̃ͣ̒ͥį̤̼̗̲̃ͣ̇̋ͤ̍s͔̲̙̣̫̤̘̓͢ ̛̥̊̔͆ͅã̢̍́b̭̼̣̥̣̪͑̌ͥl͇̀ͣͮͩ̿e͏͇͉̼ͅ ̊͏̯̣ẗ̤̯́̏̔o̪̼̬̥͎̒̑̄͗̓ ̤͈ͪͮ̍̃̋b͍̼͙̩̬̓͑ͦ̍ͮ̀r̶̹e̺͋ͥ̆̅ͯa̬̬̭̹̺̬̽͋ķ͉̥͖̘̻̝̝ť͉̱̈͛ͥ̽h̔̈̄̚҉̠̣͕̳̠̟̻r͈̜̣̞͑ò̰̰̣̞̙̖u̧̜͇̠̣̥̼ͮ͌͊ͤ̓g̣̥̬̿̽h̭̦̱͇̦̪̓ ̻̙͔̭̮͊͋̅̚t̽̽̓҉͓̠͉h̬̗͙̙̼̆͠ȩ͇̠͈̙ͬ́́̌ ̬̪̬̗̝̠͖̃͐̽͒͘c̘̰̎ͣ̑ͣő͎̟ͥͥ̌ͫ͊͐d͚̲̼̈́͑͐́̊ͫͣe̱̫̙͇͍ ̤̳̱̯̪̠ͩ̓̃̿̅ͅo̳͚̖̠ͣ̐͌̔͛f͛̋̒̐ ̗̜̪̰͗T̨̔̌̏ͬ̾h̖̘͙̻ͣ̋͛e̻̫̪̞̲̲̅͆ ͈̭̲̼̗̪̗́ͧ̐Uͯͦn̝̱̤̼̲͚͟ͅi̖͇̹̅ͪ̅̑̍ͧͤv͙̱̱̲̫̫̒̆ė͔̻̯̦̑̀r̻͔̺͓̦ͭ̐̋͢s̈̏͐ͧ̋̋ͨe̱̖͔̜ͤ́.̡͓̫̹̩̱̲̀̽ͦ  
͔̖͓̘̘̑̃͋̆̒̉̓͝Y̪̦̦͎̬͔o͕̟͓͡u̒͒̄̄̈̂҉͖̯ř̹̲͎ ̋̉̐ͥ̒́ä́l͓̰ͧ̈́̅͗͊̉̽l͙̯͍͙̱̭̋͜ ̴̺̹̿ͭͦ̆̉̿̑s͍̗͚̈͠t̡̞͉͓̫̠̋ͯ̄̈͂̒u̗ͪͤc͚ͨͩ͡k̟̫̼͊ͤͯͣ͗ͪ ͈̺̗͙i̥̼̜̠̩ͫͪn̛ ̧͈̰ͬ̐hͯ̊̍͆ͤͩ̚҉ḙ̛̹̒̅ͪ̓̍̌r̤̘͎͎̗̱͟ͅḙ̛ͦ̈͗̇̽͆͊ͅ.͆ͫ̐͏͚͔.͉̻͖̥̒̓͒ͪͥ"̛̣

"What?!"  
As soon as CORE Frisk said that, i tried called Error!  
"Error! Error! ERROR!"  
But Nobody Came...  
"CORE Frisk! You really are despicable!"  
"Del! I can hear one of The Royal Guards approaching! We need to run and hide!"

"̳ͣ͜H͇̼͖̻̭ͥ̾̅́A͚̗̣H͚̪̥̮͍̻͎̎̃̃̚͘A͗͊̈́ͭͫ͆̈́H̩̹̜̯͂̔ͪ̔͆̾́À̱̓̊͊̑H̿͐̌̚̕A͈ͧ̃̌̃ͩ̿̀!̰̩̣͓̺̾̆͗ͨ̓  
̝͕͇̣͐ͩͪͯ͋̊ͭ͡I̹͍̼͕̋ͩͫl̠̭̩̤̊̌̔ͨͭ̃̋l̵͈̯̀̉̌ ̗͓̹̳̂͊͐̑͐̆s̴̖̮̝̲̜͌̈̔̅̌̾e̠̫ͬͩͮ̌ͣ͜eͪ̄̈́̋ͨ̾ ͪy͈ͭͦ̈͑o̴̱̹͎̝̺͑u̷̬̦̫ͭͮ̏̾̃ͧ ̱͙̬͔͌͆̀̋ͮ̏͒ï̽ḍ̵̜̰͈ͭͤ͗̓̓̇ͫí̵͊ͦo̴̖̺̭̥̱͆̆̂̈̅ͦ̚ͅt̘̞̣̜̭̰̫́̀ͬ͗ͪ͜s̬̟̘ͧ̍̑ͮ̈́̕ ̣̰͖̙̞ͩ͂ͣͫ̂̒͞ͅl̪̫̱͔͙̕a te̥̘͙̰̓ͣ͆͂r̢̜̙̜͂̑.̡̪̠̞́.̖͇̪͉ͦ"̳̩̜̱ͭ́̿͛ͭ̌̚͠

"Crap, i think that's Undyne!"  
"We better run!"  
As we ran away from The Dreemur Family's Royal Guards, we we're stopped by a car.  
"Nyeh! Heh! GET IN HERE!"  
"do what he says or else we'll blow your brains."  
It was Papyrus & Sans!  
Crap.. We had no choice!  
Either Killed by The Dreemur Family Royal Guard or Killed by MT Sans & Papyrus.  
"Alright! Just.. Please! Don't kill us!"  
"Psst! Del! Can't you teleport us out of here?"  
"I'm out of juice.."  
"Wh-?... How..?!"  
"Teleporting to a random place takes a lot of Magic Energy..."  
"get in, or die." said Sans in a threathening voice.  
As we got in the car, we noticed two more Individuals..  
Frisk and Gaster.

"So, your Chara huh?" said Frisk  
"Y-yes.."  
"My Chara is not pleased that there is another Chara out there."  
"But i want to make a deal, if you work for us.."  
"We won't kill you."  
"But, if you refuse.."  
"Lets say that Papyrus won't be happy.."  
"Nyeeeh... Boss.."  
"What is it Papyrus?"  
"I want to know, why are we helping these guys.."  
"I thought you told me to kill them.."  
"Oh, that was before i knew they had powers that would be beneficial to our cause.."  
"So, is it a deal?"  
"Hmm, alright.. Frisk.."  
"If you can supply us with Weapons, we'll work for you."  
"Deal."

So our journey inside Mafiatale begins.  
Ill need to find a way to get us out of here, but i guess that won't be easy.  
Frisk didn't tell us what to do for her.  
Guess we'll know sooner or later.  
I'm worried about Error!..  
What happened to him?  
Heh, like our Job for Frisk.  
I guess we'll find out sooner or later..

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Frisk's Job

**Chapter 2: Frisk's Job**

"GAH!"  
I woke up in the room The Skeleton Family gave us, i was still in shock about Yesterday's events.  
"Geeeh, what time is it?"  
I checked My Phone and it was 7 AM in the morning.  
"Oh, its still morning.."  
"Hey, Chara. Wake up."  
As i tried to wake Chara up, i noticed something odd.  
"The hell?"  
Besides her, there was a note.  
The note said this:

B̴̛̩̤͎̗͇̰̯̰̻͓͖͚͎̦͚ͯ̆̉ͦͥ̾͑ͯ͐̊̾̎͋̈̊̐ͥ̚͘͢e͊̍̽̿́̚͏̗͇̩͈͕̹̫ ͬ͂͗͗ͬ̀͂ͤ̆̎̈͗̓̃҉̶͓̥̟̟͚͇̬̼̣͔̳͢ͅḫ̶̨̩͖͍̪͖̬̬̭̹̝͖̂͋̓̓̒̾̿̀a̢̽̑̊̓ͮͣ̌̍̃͌͑̐ͤͨͯ̏͏̶̶̜̖͎͙͖̖̝̤̬̞̘̺͚̙̰͟ͅp̷̵ͭ̇̈͑ͥ̒ͬ̓͒̓̾ͪ͟҉͓̠͞ͅp̫̩͓̭̲̳ͧͮͥ̈̃̿̄̍̎ͯͫ̏ͧ͌̈͘͘͠ͅy̨̠̗̹̗̜̺͖͓͇̼̲̩̼͎̩̟̜͙̬ͭ̍̈̄̐̂ͮ̋ͩͨ̍ͣ͋̋ͫͩ̚̕ ͨ̈ͭ͛͏̶̡͘҉̺͎̞̞̲̠̝̘̦̬͓ͅï̢͓̥͙͖̩̟̠̝͚̺̫̗ͮ͆͗̃͑̌̄͑̾̓̀̽̌͑͛̏̉͜͟͠ͅ ̴̡̩̩̥̣̹̫̽̆̉͑́̋̎ͦ̃ͯ̀͢s͋ͪ̀͛̍̿̎̀͏̶҉͢͏̭̹̘̬͉̤̳̻̩̞̲̦̜͖̺͔̯͍̯p̶̸̷̩͇͎̭̫̤̦̄̀̈́̈́̈́̏ͬ͗̂͌͢͡a̴̴̵͍̭͙̠̮̯͖̬̞͗̎̂̿͗̂͗̈̚͢͟r̢̛̫̱͍̙͉̯͈̮̹̝̦̼̋͋̾̈̎͒̈̄͐̑̎̕͜͝ͅe̍̏̊́̓̌̀͛̏ͨ̓́ d̷̡ͯ̇̐͌̀̉̔ͪ̈́͏̖̬͓͎͜ ̷̴̛̲͚̻̗͈̼ͫ͗ͫ̒́̓y͛ͭ̉ o̶̷̢̺̜̯͉̩̝͕͓̝̪̭̪͗͒ͬ͒ͥ́̆̋͌ͫ̏̈́ͦ͐ͫ͌͞͠ȕ̵̲̰̼͇̘̟̫̦͕̙̺̤̫̣̐̂̽̒̍̐͌̿̇́͜͟͞.ͫ̋͌̋͏̙̪̩̭͎̼͚̲͈̠̲̳̺̜̼̻͡  
̴̥̪͕͍͎͔̀̓̐ͬ̌̎̈́̒͟͢͞͝Y̴͖̟̣̹ͨ̄ͯ̓ͬͦ͑͟o̢̪͕̲̪̭̩̮̙̪̠̟̰̩̪̜̯ͪ̅͋ͩ̽͂ͩ̈́̕͜͞͝u͆ͯ̋͒͋̾ͩͥ͒ͮͩͬ͛͋̔ͤ͌̎̀̕҉҉̨̞̣̬͚ ̶̖̫̜̜̟̪̖̬̬̺͖̙͍͆ͧͭ̈͂̄̊ͪ̌̊͜͠ͅẃ̶̨̘̟̫̥̮̰̗̻̖̮̝̳̰ͭͩ̊̿̾ͯͨ́̍͌ͯ̂ͦ̅́͜͢eͫ͑͗̆̍̓ͮ̀ ̳͔̫̻̯̲̰̰̯̼̻͍'̷̱͇͍̯̫̱̔ͨ̽ͤͨ̀̚͢͝rͯ͂̃̑͢͟͏̡̻̟̦̪̖̬̞̳͎̠e̶̛̼̫̹̫̣ͯ̔ͪ̆͗́ͦͮ̏͊͐ͧ̄ͣ͘͠ ̴ͨͣͦ̑ͨ̽͏̨̞̝̰͓̲͎͓̼̬̯͙t ̳̙͇̤̠ḥ̵̛̯̺̤͇̬̯͖̰̖̘̰̬̖͑ͤͣ͌ͨ͂ͨ͠e̡̜̖̺̝̝̲̮̯͉̼̭̦̘̰̼̮͆ͫ͊ͪͦ̆ͤ̽̑ͯͥ͐̀ͥ͌́̚͜͠ ̵̶̴̫͈̙̭̩̳͖͇̦̳̅̐̽̽͒́́͐̚̕oͤͮͫͫ̆͒̅͋̒̀̂͆̓ͩ̉̿͏̶̨̣͕̟̯̱̺̖̝̬̻̻̬̣͍̟̞͙n̡̧̹͕̼͍̼̮̯͙̙̗̍̾̅̓̎̔̀̀͜e̡̱̟͈͎̘̤͖̪̞̳ͤ͊ͥͥͩ̇̉̔̑̀́͆̈̈́̐̒͛͟ș̴̵̨̡͉̩̻̐̓̔͗ͣ͊̂̉̃ͯ̌͂͐̊̂̋̿̓̀ ̶̮̗̱̅̊͊ͤͨ́͒ͪͮ̈ͧ͐ͫͩ͜ͅw̡̋̆́͛̄̔́͢͏̙̟͕̲̪͕̭̳̗̳͇̞͙̗̯̗͉͘ḥ̵͇̘̝̰̗̫͓̫͋͛̈́͛̐́ͮ͗̑͋ͧ́͜͞o̻̣̰̻̥͎͉̩̟̦̜̲͔̥̳͓̽̇̈́́ͮ̈͋̏͑͂̈́̉ͧͧͣͯ̕͜͢͝ͅ ̡̡͕͓͎̙͈͍̦̰̫̗̩̰͓̟̦̣̼̇ͧ̓͆̉̌̏̍͐̒̈́̀̏͒̾ͫ͑ͯ͆͟͜͠ͅw̷̢̩̻͇͉̩͙̤̗͈͉̞͍̥͔͉̍̓̽̉͒͋̐̆͢ͅǫ̨̈̌͛͆ͬ̓ͯ̿͛̎͜͠͏̦͉̟̤ŕ̶̝͖͎̰͈̜͉͇͚͈̲̈́̑͆ͥͬ̀ͭͨͭ͘͘ķ̛͙̠̲̯͙̘̈ͨ̋̊͆̇̊͡eͩ̊̒̊̃ d̴̜̥̦̬̺̭̜̑ͭ̓̌̉ͫ͛͒͒́ ̷̢̞̜̻͚̱̺͇̦̙̞̯̋ͩ̍̈̐͆̎̌ͪ̑̒ͥͦ̓͒͐ͪ̓̀́̚͠w̧̙̼̫̻͎̻̹̮͓̱̱̭̹̎͗̽̈́͆̆͆̄͐̇̐̌̔̅́͆̕͟ͅͅiͧ́ ̳͙̲̣̫̱ṫͩ͑̑ͤ̒͛̈̎ͯ̇͛̉̎̂̾͂ͤ͡҉̣̥̯̙͓̰̖̳̱͙̰̲͍̞͙̀h̶͚̺͓̟̩̣̺ͨͦͥ̆̐ͨ̑̓̅̇ͥ͒̂ͩ́͠͞ ̢͔̖͈̱̯̠̟̖̲̘̝̺̻̃̀̑̐ͪͦ̇ͪ̾̎ͪ́͞͞E̱͓̰͙̘͙̩̪̙̫̰̟̿ͦ̇̃ͭ̔̕͠ͅr̨̻̠̰͓̥ͪͤ̈́͑͒̒̃̎̎̽ͦ͑͜͢r̢ͧ̀̅ͤ̅͐͑͛͒ͬ͒̔̔̾̏̏ͫ̀̚҉̶̟̟͇̭̝͎̳͇̤̯̟̟ȍ̾̎̏͂͆̌͠͏̦̞̼̱̠̼̼̞̕͟r̄̄ͦͭ̅̽̇̂҉̹̖͖̫̲̭͇̼̻̘͓͚̻̜͈̙̞̬͜!̵̣̤̖͈̬͉̰͌́́ͫ̑͢͞  
̷̶̢̳̞͎͈̦̬̦̻̟̳̰͖ͣ́̌̉̅͐̉ͩ̋̂̎̈́̅̉͗͟͠L̓̍̓̄̂ͭ͐̑͋̋ͪ̏͡҉̷̸̻͙̤̻ͅe̵͚̦̻͖͔̝̝͖ͩͨͬ͗̅͋̉͛͂̄̊͠͝t̹̥̮̮̟̣͎̋̆ͤ̉͒́̐̿́̚͢͞s̴̷̷͕̘̜̲̭͍̝̥̦͚̺̤̹ͧ̒ͧ̅ͪͭ̃́̆͌ͫ͛̿̚ ̶̧̛̙͓̼̭̦̲̜̮̻͚̻͈̝̦͔̱ͧ̾̌ͤ̐̾ͬͬͤ̏̅̔̾ͬ̚̚͟ͅh̵͇̣̭ͩͤ̾̈̑̇͆ͪͪͩ̍ͤ͛ͦ͠ọ̴̝̣̬̦̗̠̗͕̲̮̭̯͓̣͑̿̑ͭ͒̆ͤ̄͆̇͐͘pͧ̆ͯ̂͑ͩͬͩ͏̥͈̝͠ͅe̶ͯ̀̈̔͑̒ͤ̕҉̮͎̘͇̪͔̙͈͇͚̪̠̫͚ ̷͍͔̦̲̖̘̦̲̺̰̻̠̳̜͎̔ͬ̅ͣ̐̎̎̋ͧ̏̃ͩ̊̾͒ͨ́ͪ́͘T́͛ͭ̐ͨ̊̑̊͛̽ͦͤ́ͬ̒҉̬͔̮͖̦̻̣̮̼͚͙̹̝̭͢hͬͮ̉ e̷̓͆̃͗ͫ͋͂̏͂ͮ̿̂̋̂͐͘҉̝̼͙̼̥͔͖͕͖͙̠̰͙̣ͅ ̶̴̖̜̲̦͈̞̩͇͖ͥ̃́͌̉͊͊̀͘ͅS̅̓̏͋̆͌ͯͨ̀̈̋̃̄̓̀ͤ̊̆̚͏̢͖̝͎̯̹͚̳̕k̵ͥͤ͋̊̊ͨͭ͜҉̴̛͔̥̞̹̪̣̮̱̥̘̖͎e̡̠͙̣̦̖͈̗̲̜͍̙͚̟͓̥̺͈̞ͩ̑̑̏͆ͧ̈ͬ̅̀̊̑͑͜l̨̹̹͕͚͖̩̬̣̲̻̳̤͐ͤ̈̄ͫ̽̽ͪ̆̆ͩ̕ę̺͉̼̬̲̠̱̮̩ͩ͑̽̉̄̄ͥͭ̀̕t̷̫̟̥͙̠̖̲̫̥̥̙̱̯̞͔̺̠͇̂̓̃̎ͨ̈́͌̎̈́̂ͯ͑̆ͯ͛̑̕͝͝͡ơ̭̬̙̣̗̰͌ͭ̋͐͂̑̊ͣ̔͑̐͂͘͠n̴̢̧͙̩͖̩̺̲͓̩̞̣̳̅̃̑̽ͦ͛ͣ͆͘ ̵̷͆ͬ͗ͪ̍̇͋̆ͭ͑̈́̅͊̿̍̆̀͟҉̛̝̣̱̗̦̰͔̥͙͙̮̖͇̱̺̠̰͉F̴̵̛̛̝̖͉͇̳̘̞̺͚ͬ̽̋̂̎̋͌̃͆a̔ͣ́ ̳̜̖͈͇̘͚͖̲̜m̑̏ͯ́̃̏̌̊̎̇̚҉̵͇͖͓̙̦̗̼̤̳͙̜̙͘͜ͅi̫̥̲̹̺̩̰̟̣͈̠͐ͤ̏͋̓̀ͤ͗͋̇̊̌̆̌̾ͩ͌ͫ̀́̀̚͡l̉͂̎ͭ̔͛ͣ͑͋͊̄̐̎҉̤̩͙͖̩̦̰̕͜͢y̷̧̹̳͍̜̙̱̤̗̔͋ͦ́̋̀͟ ̡͐̔̈́͐̉̽̕҉̩̘̳̬̗̱̱͓̦̻̯͚͚̘̳̹͔̯g̶̡̺̮̯͓̼͇̥̳̹͓͉̘̤̗̜͖̹ͮͯ̈́ͦ͒͌̓͗̐ͦ́̀ȏ̢̦̮̜̬̺̺͙͈͚̦͍̣̫̗̠͇̝ͩ́ͤ̀ͤ̅̾ͫ́̀͝e̵̛͎̲̪͚̤̫̯̩̖̹͖̺͈̞͙̥ͪͫ͒̉̏͜s̵̬̭͇̘̲̖̊̀ͦ͗̔ͦ̔̈̀̈͋̊͊͐͝͝ ̵̶̷̬̠̰̭̝̠̄̃́̄̔͊ͪ̈́̓̃̓͂ͩͮ̍͘͢ͅe̜̙̙̲͓̩̭̙̲̞͇̠͙̦̜͈̫ͣ͂̀̿̅̽ͪ̕̕ͅá̡̈́ͤͧͪ̊̀̕҉̷̟͖̝̻͍̬̬̖͚̺̺͕̤̲ͅş̵̛̛̘͙̙̬̋̇͒͛͐̅̆ͦͥy̶̴̧̻͖͚ͭ̃͗ͫ̈͒ͦͧ͐ͮ̓ͮͦ͠ ̶̷̙̟̦̟͚͆͑̓̂̿̇͆̉̒͆̓͛ͧ̎́̚o̩̟͉͉͕̍ͭ̓̑ͯ̽̔̀͡ṇ̶̴̶̨̲͇̯͈̳̭̬̎̈͋ͪ̆͂͛ͪ͛̈́ͪ̆ ̵̢̛̊͋ͨ̇̀ͮ͊͐҉̘̖͓͔̘̳̲̮͎̦̩y̨ͥ̓ͮ͋͊͛ͤͯ͆̋͗͐̔̇̎̒͏̻̖͎͍͉͟o u̓ͥ̾̈̓̐̾̒ͧ̎̎ͣͣ҉̣̙̞̞̳̩̹̱̠̥͈͓̟̳̞̳̮́͘ͅ ̵̡̛͎͖̰̠͈͍̬̮͔̠͓͙̣̀̆̊̿̓́ͦ̓̏̾̐̊̓̔̄ͭ͢͝t̢͛ͫͤ̓͒ͬͣͨ̓́̚҉͔̥̟̣͉w̷̺̝̯̭͇̾̂̈̒ͨͮ̽̆̓̆͒͗̋͠ȯ͒̅ͬ͋̍͐ͪͦͮͥ̔̔̓̋̊̉͛̍͜͏̸̩̘̬̤̦̳̜̠̫̹͍̙͈͙͖͜.̷̢̪͍̘̘̗̱͎̩̝̭͙͔̩͔̭̱̙̼̄ͯ̐̃̋̑͋͘͘ͅ  
̘͖̙̖̺̠͖̭̭͙̗̋ͨ̓̀́B̢̑ͬ͒͌̑ͮͥ̃ͯͨͦͭͦ̉̂̉ͣ͐́̚҉̖͚͓̼̰͈͖̥͓͕̳̙̞̣̼͜y̶̸̢̧͚̩̘̣̜͍͎̯̖̠͑̇͌̿̆ͬͦ̏̇͒̅͢ͅͅe ̧͔̫̜͙̺͉̙̦̰͈̝̖̟͇̯̇̂́͗̅̉̃͂͊̈́͊̈̒̉͟B̶̢̛̹̼͍̻͙̂ͧͯͦ̃ͯ̀ͩͯ̃ͦ̽ͥ̄̒͋͠y ̳̖̬̬͎̘̙̣̮͖͉̰ë̷̵̶͕͓̞͔͇͇͖̗́͛ͭͯ̓͛̐ͣ̓ͮ.̠̱̠͈̱͉̙̹̦ͤ̋̓ͧ͗̉̃͒ͩ͒ͭ́́̚ͅ.̵̰̬͎͕̗̬͈̺̲͈̱͓͓̻͚̙̓̈̒ͪ̔̈ͨ̌ͭ͌̎̏͌̀ͩ͝ ̴̢̡̰͓͈̄̊̆ 

"GAH!"  
I cannot read it! The text was corrupted!  
I immediately knew this note was from CORE Frisk. 

Suddenly, the door to our room opened.

It was Papyrus.  
"Nyeh! Heh! Heh!"  
"The Boss wants to see you two, be grateful we haven't shot you yet!"  
Papyrus then noticed that Chara was still sleeping.  
"Nyeh?! Your friend is still sleeping?"  
"Well, she was DEAD tired after being picked up by Skeletons."  
I tried not to laugh, but Papyrus seems upset.  
"One more PUN and i will blast your brains to pieces!"  
"Gah! A-Alright.. Jeez! Calm down!"  
"Give us 10 Minutes, ill try to wake her up."  
"Nyeh, whatever!"  
"If you don't wake her up in 5 minutes, ill get the boss to throw you out of here."  
"*gulp*"

As soon as Papyrus leaves the room, i tried to wake Chara up.  
"Chara! Wake up God dangit!"  
As soon as Chara's eyes opened with her Red Eyes gleaming my face.  
She jumped for her knife!  
"DON'T YOU EVEN TR-... Del?"  
"Chara! What the hell?! You know we're the only ones in this cramped room!"  
"Get off me!"  
As i got Chara of my chest, i told her that Frisk wanted to see us.  
"Do we really have to work for her?"  
"If you want to stay alive, yeah."  
"Fine!"  
Papyrus was waiting for us outside.  
"What took you so long, Nyeh?"  
"One, She nearly stabbed me to death. Two, we couldn't find our weapons except for Chara's Knife."  
"Nyeh? Well i took them from you, we can't let you walking around our Turf with weapons. You do good to us, we'll supply you with weapons. Is that clear?"  
Oh well, goodbye money i never spent..  
I should've bought a gun with an Anti-Thief System..  
"Alright, what's the job?"  
"Nyeh? I don't know. The Boss will tell you."  
So we got out of the building and got in the car.  
As we drove towards The Skeleton's Family HQ, Papyrus warned us about something.  
"Nyeh, Humans.. The Boss may not give you an easy job. I'm tellin' ya. The Boss can be demanding."  
"Well, we have survived a Dungeon that is filled with LITERAL Guns. So i think we're okay."  
"Nyehehe! You must be delusional, there is no such thing as a Dungeon filled with Guns."  
"Actually, we-.."  
"Ssst.."

As we reached The Towering Building that is The Skeleton's Family HQ, we we're greeted with Armed Guards.  
Oh yeah! That's a real nice touch..  
We entered The Building.  
"Nyeh! The Boss is on the top floor and the elevator's broken. Better start running. Nyeh! Heh! Heh!"  
We ran up the stairs.  
It was exhausting!  
"Heh.. Heh.. I think i'm out of breath!"  
"Wait! Can't you just teleport us up there?"

"Why do you always forget your Teleporting Powers?" 

So i grabbed Chara and we teleported to Frisk's Office.

"Ah, there you are.."  
"I didn't think you would get here so quickly.."  
"Please, have a seat."  
"So, i guess you must be curious on what your Job is?"  
"If it keeps us alive.."  
"Hohoho, alright."  
"You see, Del.. Our Family is in a little bit of a.. Predicament.."  
"Our finances are dropping because everyone is rallying towards The Dreemurr Family instead of our Family!"  
"Which is why, i want you to break into a bank."  
"That's it?"  
"Ohohoho, not just any ordinary Bank."  
"I want you to break into The Dreemurr Family's Bank!"  
"I want them to lose their profits that clearly should have been ours!"  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUT-?.."  
Frisk pulled up a gun and pointed it towards me.  
"Excuse me, i didn't hear you quite clearly."  
"O-Okay.. We'll do it.."  
"Huh! Good."  
"We'll supply you with weapons that is enough to break the safe."  
"Let me guess.."  
"Dynamite and Rocket Launchers?"  
"Your quite wrong actually.."  
"I asked Sans & Gaster to supply you with these.."  
After that, two Gaster Blasters popped up from below the floor.  
"Surprised? These are called.."  
"Gaster Blasters. Yes, i know how to use them."  
"Oh, quite the Jack of All Trades aren't 'cha?"  
"Anyway, what about Guns? We will need them to be able to even reach the safe."  
"You won't need Guns. You will just be infiltrating into The Bank and grab all the cash from the safe."  
"Sans and Papyrus will take care of anybody that tries to disrupt your infiltration."  
"Alright, what about if we're INSIDE The Building?"  
"If things are not going as planned, you can just use this Revolver to finish off anyone in your path."  
"This? This Revolver?"  
"Well, i'm sure my boys will be able to take out almost every member of The Dreemurr Family's Royal Guard before you even arrive at the place."  
"So, Bye bye for now."  
*Click*  
In an instant, Me and Chara fell down a shute!  
At the end of the shute, we saw Sans & Papyrus geared up and ready to go. 

"heh, didn't think you chumps would make it."

"i guess i don't need to repeat what the boss has said, we're going to go to the bank and provide cover for you."  
"Nyeh! And ill be in Sniper Duty and Sans will be on Ground Level mowing people down."  
"Alright you two Skeletons, we can't just go inside Guns Blazing."  
"We need a plan!"  
"Nyeh! I was thinking about that too! But Sans thinks its better if we just do it his way."  
"By being lazy.."  
"Heh, no matter what timeline i'm in. It seems like Sans is always lazy."  
"What? Timeline?"  
"Oh, its just a metaphor. I know a bunch of people like Sans.."  
I'm sweating, i nearly spilled the beans about Alternate Universes!  
Imagine the damage these guys can do when they leak to other Universes!  
"Alright, here's the Plan."  
"Papyrus. You will be stationed on top of this building providing Sniper Support."  
"NYEH! I'm good with that!"  
"Sans, you stay on the streets and provide us cover and backup if we need so."  
"heh, i think my plan was much better. but, whatever.."  
"While both of you mow The Royal Guards down, me and Chara will infiltrate the bank and get as much loot as we possibly can."  
"Is there a van big enough to load tons of gold?"  
"Nyeh! We got one right here! Enough to bring every piece of Gold from their vault!"  
"Alright! Then we can start this Job."

Suddenly, we heard gunfire.  
"What the hell?!"  
Turns out, The Mettaton Gang and The Dreemurr Family is having disputes at the moment.  
"Crap! We cannot enter their Bank now!"  
"It is most likely guarded by their best guards to keep The Mettaton Gang out of it!"  
"We should wait until this dies off..."  
"Nyeh? What do we tell the boss then?!"  
"yeah, she might not be happy with what your about to report there kid."  
"Would she rather have two of her best Members killed in gunfire?"  
"Nyeh.. I think he's got a point Sans. I still don't want to die! I'm not The Boss' right-hand man yet!"  
"heh.. alright.."  
"but your responsible, okay kid?"  
"Yeah, just tell Frisk."

So Sans and Papyrus told Frisk that its impossible to do The Job with what's happening between The Dreemurr Family and The Mettaton Gang.  
Frisk seems dissapointed.  
But, he did give us a day before doing our Job.  
"Hmm, those Mettaton Mobsters shouldn't be interfering!"  
"Del, i want you to break The Bank and eliminate Mettaton."  
"If his dead, we can control nearly half of The City!"  
"His Gangs own a lot of Brand Names, so i'm giving you a day to find a way to kill him."  
" _Capisce?_ "  
"Yeah, i got it."

So we got back to our room to think of a plan to assassinate Mettaton.  
"Maybe if we... Then what about if i... Then Chara can..."  
"HAHAH! Yes! This is perfect! I can't wait to show this to Frisk tomorrow!"  
So me and Chara went to sleep.  
Tomorrow, we can start killing people..

"Y̧͠o̶̷u̷̧͝ ́re͏͡a̛l͜ly͢͟ ͜a҉̕r͝͡e ̶̛P̶ą̴͠t͡h ȩt́̕i̧̢͏c̨.̡.̢.̷̵̡"  
"T̨́͝h̛́̀e͟҉͞ ǫnl̢y̵̧̡ ̢th҉͞i͜͠ń̶̛g̢ ̡͠y͟o̶͠͞ur ͜k͘͜il͠ĺi͝n̕g͘̕.̡.̡. Is͝ ̵̨ỳ͜o͏u͟͝͞ŗ͟ o͜͡n̶̡l̶̷͠y͞ ̶̨h͘ó̶̡p̨͡è͜ ǫf͠ e̛s͜ca̶p̛i̛͢͡ǹ̶͠g̡̨͡ ͢͜͠ţ͝h͏is̡͠ ̛A̷͝U!́̕  
̨̛͟HA͘H͠A̧̕͡H̶A̢͟H̢AH̡A̷H҉̧A͝H͟A̛͡!҉͝!̷̕!̶͢"


	3. Chapter 3: The Mettaton Job

Chapter 3: The Mettaton Job

Y̢͜o͘͜͝u̸҉̀͟͝ ̸̡̨͞d͏͘͞ǫ̨̢ń̷͠'̶͘̕͟͞ţ̵̡́͟ ̶̷̀͠k̶̷̀̕n̷̷̡o̴̷͢w̛͢ ̴̛w̧̕͞͝h̢̛͏̢o̧̧̡͢҉ ̵͜҉͏y̷̡͝o̧̕͢͝͠ư̸͘r̶̶̴̀̀ ҉̢̡͞w̸̡̨ó͠͞r̨̧̢k̸̶̵̨í̀͝ń̢g̀͢ ̕͟͏w͡͏̢i̷̸̵̛͠t͜͝h̢̕ ̶͟͡҉҉D̕ȩ̸́͘ļ̸̡.̧̨̕̕.̴͠

̷̵́͘Ỳ̀͜͞ǫ̸ư͏͠͏͘ ́̕͟͠w̶̨̨i̶̛͞l͏͜͠ĺ̡͘͝ ̧̢̕͡f͏̨i͘͜͜͞n͠d̵̵ ̨͘ǫ̷̵̴̛u͡͏t̢̛͘̕͡ ̢̨͢ş͝ǫ̴͘͝o̢͟n͏̸̛͜͝ȩ͢͝r͞͏ ͘͟͝ó͡r̷͡͏̕҉ ͢͞͞l̀҉͘a̧̛͢t̡͟͞é̀͠r̢̨͞͡.̨́͞͝.̡̀͠

̵͘͘͞T͏́̕ḩ҉҉e̡͝ ̷́p̴̨̛͝e̸͢ŗ̵̕ş̶́͢͢ơ̷͟n̸̵͏ ̶̧͟͠y̷̡͘͢͡ó͘u̡ ҉̢́̕͞t̵̴̨̕r͘͟͞͡͡u̵̷̢̕s̸͝t̸̢̀ę͡ḑ̵́͡ ̸̵i̴̸̛ş ͜͜͞t̕͞͠h͟͜e̢͜͞͡ ͢͡҉p̷̢̛e̷̢͢͜͢r̵̨s̀͜o̧ņ̵̵̢̀ ̴̕͡͞w͝h̸̢̡̕͢ó̕ ́͟͡w̷̷̢͞͞ì͜͡l̵̨̡̕̕ļ̶̛͡ ̵͡d̢̕͟͜e̸͠͝s̡͘͢͡t̵r̢̛̛o̧͠y̶҉ ̴҉̧́̀t́͠h̢͠i҉s̵͘ ̵̡̀Ư̢͘͝͠n̸͡i̶̛͢͜v̴́҉ȩ̡r͡͏̀ş͢͜͟͡e̵̵͘͜͠.̧̨̕͜.̧̢̛

"Heh..."

"Why is CORE Frisk leaving me these messages?"

"'The person you trusted is the person who will destroy this Universe..'?"

"Hmm.."

It was another morning in this Underground City..

It seems like its Snowing for some reason..

Today is the day we attempt to assassinate Mettaton.

Knowing Mettaton on every other timeline, i think i got this in the bag!

His artificial Soul in his body should be his Weak-Point.

If i can get Papyrus to shoot him right there, then he will be no more!

Problem is, there is no clear way to shoot Mettaton.

He sits on top MTT Tower which is guarded by a lot of Mobsters.

Papyrus can't get a clear shot because The Building is too high.

And Mettaton rarely goes out alone.

Hmm...

The only way we can assassinate Mettaton is by going inside the building..

But to do that, we need to get through The Guards.

I might need to speak with Frisk in considering giving us more weapons.

*SLAM*

The door sprung open.

"Nyeh!"

It was Papyrus again.

"Nyeh! The Boss wants to see you two.."

"Well, that's great! We want to see The Boss to see if we can get some more firepower."

"Nyeh! Is the plan finished yet, human?"

"More or less, the success rate for this to be able to work is quite slim."

"Mettaton sits on top of MTT Tower, which means you being The Sniper is only useful for the first few floors."

"Anything above Floor 20 is below your range."

"Eh? Hmm, what if i go inside?"

"You sure you can provide Close-Ranged cover?"

"I think Sans got us covered on that department."

"Nyoo.. Noo.. I think i can provide Short-Ranged Sniper Cover."

"Alright then, we can scratch you off this... Now that this is... Yes.. Yes... There you go!"

"You provide cover support from here, here and here."

"Got all that?"

"Nyeh! Heh! Nyes!"

"Let me wake Chara up before going to HQ."

"Alright, ill wait for you in The Car."

Chara was still sleeping! Why can't she wake up in the morning?

"Chara! For the love of God! Why can't you just wake up?"

After a few minuts of agony, Chara finally woke up.

"Urgh! Del, what the hell?"

"I'm trying to wake you up! Today we have to assassinate Mettaton."

"That Robot?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Alright, let me go through the plan with you once more.."

So i did just that, and we finally got to The Car.

"Nyeh! That took long.."

"Lets go!"

So we drove to The HQ, the sound of gunfire between The Mettaton Gang and The Dreemurr Family is still heard.

""Hey Del, i got a question to ask."

"What is it Chara?"

"If we're robbing The Dreemurr Family, why are we helping them by killing Mettaton?"

"I don't know, i'm only doing what Frisk is telling us to do."

"Yeah! But this doesn't make sense!"

"Can't we wait for either The Mettaton Gang or The Dreemurr Family to finish each other off, then we attack the other?"

"Yeah, but that would not make a good Story."

"What?"

"Oh, i'm just waiting for The Writer to make a much more epic climax than just finishing off the whole gang after they finished off the other gang."

"Isn't that right, me?"

Del.. Please.. Your breaking The 4th wall again...

"Oh sorry! I "didn't mean" to do it :P"

You know what? let me transport you to Frisk's office right now so you can stop yappin' at me.

Frisk's Office

"What the...?"

"How did you get in here so fast?"

"Oh, just me teleporting because i just remembered i can do that."

"Where's Papyrus?"

"In the lobby, waiting for the job."

"So anyway, here's the plans for the job."

"We will need more firepower in order to be able to accomplish it though.."

"Hmm, ah.. Very good."

"Tell me, what kind of weapons do you need?"

"An Automatic and a Semiautomatic is quite enough."

"But we might need a lot of ammo, MTT Tower is a tall tower filled with guards."

"But can't you teleport us to the top right away Del?"

"Chara... I can't teleport that far."

"But you just teleported us to Frisk's Office!"

"There is literally no reason for you to not be able to teleport us to Mettaton's Penthouse."

"Listen, this is just to cover up Plot holes... Just go with it, okay?"

Can we please get to the Job?

"Alright! Fine!"

"So, we'll be going in a few minutes to attack MTT Tower."

"Great, Great."

"With Mettaton gone, i can rule the city with an iron fist!"

"What about The Dreemurr Family?"

"Them? Hah! They won't stand a chance against The Skeleton Family!"

"So.. Is it time for us to go?"

"Yes, and make sure you succeed."

"Just drop us using the shute."

"Hm, fine."

*Click*

We dropped down the shute and met with Sans and Papyrus again.

"so, are we ready to attack mettaton?"

"Yes, lets hope we don't run into any trouble like yesterday."

So we popped into the car and head off.

MTT Tower was large!

Its higher than The Empire State Building!

"Hmm, i can't teleport that high.."

"From what i gathered from Intel, MTT Tower has atleast 10 Guards Per Floor."

"Mettaton's Floor up top is basically filled with Guards."

"Lets say 100 Guards."

"Ill tell you guys what to do."

"Chara, since your fast and nimble. You will use your Real Knife to slice and dice everyone you see (except us)."

"Finally! I get to use my knife!"

"Did you know this knife has the blood of my own Mother?"

"Disturbing images later please..."

"Sans, you and i finish off any guards on that floor."

"Remember, No mercy."

"heh, don't sweat it kid."

"i may be lazy, but i'm good with guns."

"Papyrus, you provide us Cover Fire from far behind. Make sure you don't hit any of us by accident."

"Nyohoho! I'm a sharpshooter! I won't miss!"

"Alright, then everything's set."

"Mettaton, you better live your last few moments of glamour to the fullest.."

"Because your ratings are going to drop.."


	4. Chapter 4: The Mettaton Job (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: The Mettaton Job (Part 2)**

So, we finally reached MTT Tower.

"Goddamn! This buildings tall!"  
"what do you expect? its owned by the man who owned nearly half of the underground."  
"Nyeh! I don't think my bullets go that high..."  
"I really wished you had that Teleporting Abilities Del..."  
"Why can't you just teleport up there?"  
"Well, we're not close enough."  
"If i want to teleport to Mettaton's Penthouse, we need to be 10 floors below him."  
"And how many floors does this building have?"  
"Aprox. 1000 Floors..."  
"This is quite the endurance round..."  
"heh, lets make sure we don't break a sweat."  
"you said there was about 10 guards per floor right?"  
"I think so."  
"then that means we only have to kill 10000 guards to get to mettaton."  
"heh, this is easier than i thought."  
"Maybe for you Sans, you literally kill people in your sleep."  
"Nyeh! Can we just begin our assault?"  
"Yes, but we need to cause a diversion first."  
"If we cut the power, someone is bound to check it out."  
"That person must have a keycard."  
"Using that keycard, we are able to get in the building without wasting much bullets on the first assault."  
"If i'm not wrong, we should be able to get to floor 100 if we're not caught or seen."  
"why floor 100? what happens in floor 101?"  
"If you look up to Floor 101.."  
We saw a bunch of guns and Guards guarding floor 101.  
"We need to get our hands red just to get through that floor."  
"heh, i like this plan."

So we snuck onto the back of MTT Tower.

"Alright, here goes nothing!"  
I smashed the Fuse Box and nearly half of the building lost power.  
"Sst, now be quite and wait for someone to come and inspect the Fuse Box."  
We waited for atleast 10 minutes, until...  
"Urgh... As if my job wasn't hard enough!"  
It was Burgerpants!  
"Burgerpants?"  
"Sst, don't shoot him."  
"I know him, his an idiot so he will drop his keycard no matter what."  
"Oh great! Who's the brat that broke this?"  
"I better not get electricuted doing this.."  
"Mettaton really is a pain.."  
It took him 10 Minutes to fix The Fuse Box and its just filled with complaints about how his Boss treats him.  
"When i'm The Boss, ill have no mercy on him."  
"Urgh! His such a pain..  
He left, and whaddya know?!  
He dropped his Keycard.  
"Haha! That idiot is still an idiot even on this universe!"  
"Chara, since your quick and nimble."  
"I need you to scout out what's going on."  
"Right on it Del!"  
So Chara grabbed The Keycard and went in.  
She has dodged thousands of Gaster Blasters.  
I know she can do it.

My Walkie Talkie began to vibrate.  
"*Zzzz* Hey Del! I'm in! *zzz*"  
"Great job Chara! What do you see?"  
"*zzz* I see atleast 5 Guards here. *zzz*"  
"5? There should be atleast 10 in every floor."  
"*zzz* That's od- *MMMMHPPH* *zz* *zz* *zz*"  
"CHARA?! CHARA?!"  
"Nyah?! What is going on here?"  
"Chara's been captured, we must find her!"  
Suddenly, Time stops.

*̷̨C̴̵͢͟l͘̕͜a̷͟͢p͏̡͘͢*̢͢ ̷̧̡̀*C҉͏̡l̴̨à̡͢p̛͘*̧̧̡̛  
"C-.. CORE Frisk!"  
"H̷͝a̢̕͟h́a҉h҉ah̡a̶҉!҉  
͏Ơ̕h͡,̨͡ ͠boy̶!  
҉Y̴͢ou̶ ͘͟r҉e͢a̵҉l͏̀l͡y̡͏҉ ͏̢͟s̶̨c͢re͏we̕̕͏d͘ ̶̧͠u͠p ̨̀t͏̢h̡̀í͠s ̛͟t̨͢i͜͝m̵̢̡e̛̕͢,͢͞ ̡h̢a̧ve̴͡n̴͡'̵̛t̨͡͝ ͜yo͞͝͞u?҉̶"  
"Wh-? We're you the one who..?"  
"̀Y͜é̵s͏͘͞,̡̕͞ ̛i͝'̵͞m͝ ̀t͞͝hé͢͡ ̵̡o̡͢͝ń͟e̶͝͏ ͢ẁ҉h̢ó̵҉ go̵̕t͝ C̀̀h̨̡a͡͠r̵͞à̛͝ ̶̛̛c͞aư̷͞g̵̕ht͞."̡̕͝  
͟"̨W̴͞i͏tho̴̸u̢t͞ ͏͏h̷̡̀e͞r̴,͞͞ ́͘y̕o̕͢ư ̧͢mu͠st̶́͜ f̴͘e҉e͘͢͏l̡̀ d̨͢ȩs҉̸̛p̢͜eŕ̢a̴̶t͜e̶.̴̧"̢̕  
͢"̵̷B̴u̧͜t̴̛ ́w̵҉h͟͞atę́v̨e̴̡r! I҉l̛l̴ ͝g̴̛i̡͠v͠͝҉e̕ ̵̀͝yo̵̡u̴͢ ͝ą ̴͢ch͏à̴nce͜͠ ̀t̨̢͠o ̧g̡͡ȩ͜͡t̴͢ ̡͠her b́á͘c̵k̢͘͡."͠  
͘҉҉"̷͝I ̛̀w̨̡a̷̧n͝t ̶̛yo̷͞u̧͟ ̶̢͝t͟ó̷͡ ̶̷̀fi̡g̀͞h̶̢t͘ ͞E̶͝r͡r̵̢o͘r!̡S̷̨̛a̷n̛s͘ ̵͏f́͝ơ̶͜r̵͘͢ ̵̛m̡͡͝e̢͠͞"̵  
"You want ME to fight Error!?"  
"̨͘͠Ye̛͠s̀҉"̛͢  
"͡Oŗ ̧͢a҉҉tl҉͞͝e̶͘ą́͟st̴̢,͘ ͠a͏̛ ̡͝ć͢ļ͜o͝͡n͏e̕͟͠ ̡̛o͟͝f̶̨͡ ̕hi̧͝m҉.̀́͜"͡҉̵  
"You want me to fight an entity that is not bound to any universe?"  
"You want me to fight someone who can leave and enter Universes?"  
"͏I̡̨s͘ǹ'͏t̡ ̕͠t͜͠h͜a҉̨t͘͢ ̵ba̵͜ş̡i̡̕͠c͜a͜l̵̢l͞y͜͞ ý̶ou̢̕?͡"  
̀́"̨̛͟Yo̴͟u̴̵r n̵o̢͘t̴͝͠ ̛̛͟boun͜d̡ ́͞͠ì͞n̢t̴͡҉o͡ ́an͝y̷̧͝ ͘Ù͏͢nive̢̕r͏͜ş̀͘e̶͡ ͏a͏̸n͟͠d̵̡̛ ̛̕y҉o̵̕u͟ ́͘c̶̛án̷ e̵̶͡n̴t̴͜e̴ŗ a̛̛҉nd̛͞ ̨͢l̶e͡a̶͟v̵̧e̕͢͠ a͡͏̧n̨y ̶́T̴í͜͜m̴̴̧e̛l҉i̷̴ne̢ ͡͏̸i̧͡҉n̕͏ ͟T̡͜͏h́͠e̶ ̢M̡͞͞ų̴ļ͡t̷i͏-̷͢V̵e̡r̷̕͞se҉̵͜.̢͏"͏  
͢͟"̨͡Ļ̶͢éţ͝s҉͡҉ j̨us̡͟t҉̧͜ ͏g̀͞͠e͝͝t̶͟͝ t̕͞o̶̕͝ ̡͘th͜͠͏ȩ̵̧ ṕ̵o͠in͟t̢͜, ҉͢if̨͜ yo̷͞u ͏beà̷͟t͘͞ ̷̨͝È͡ŕ̵r̴̴or!S͢͡a͜ns҉̵,̴͠ ̛̛͠i͜͝l̕͟l̴͘͢ ̶l̨͜et̕͠ ͠C͜h͞a̷͞r͞a̶͜͞ ̴͞f͞r͢ę́e̛.̵̵͞"̡͢

Error! appeared in front of me.  
His eyes was darkened.  
"E-Error?"

His eyes began to glow and he attacked me!

The whole World is glitching out!  
Yet, everything stays frozen.  
"Error! Please! Listen to me!"  
He was DEAD silent.  
"I don't want to fight you!"  
He never answered...  
"But.. I can't let Chara die..."  
"D-D-Dddeeeelll..."  
"Error!?"  
Error!'s string grabbed my soul.  
"P-P-Pleaseasease... Do-do-don't.."  
"Error! Please! Don't do this!"  
The strings thightened.  
I tried to cut the strings apart.  
I was able to snap it to two pieces.  
"Error! Stop doing this!"  
"̷̨D͠i̡d̢ ͜yǫ͟͝ù̶ ͟a̷͘͢l̕͢͡rȩa̕d̀͢͟y҉͠ ̴͏͞f̷͠o̧r͠͡g͠҉e̷͡t?́ ͜T͘͡h͝is͢ i͏s h̢͢i҉͏͝s ̵c͝lǫ̴͠n̷̢e̵͞.̨"͏  
͘"͢K҉̀I̶LL H͏I͘M!̧"̵  
"But... I..."  
Corrupted Gaster Blasters swarmed me.  
I dodged just before those Blasters shot their Corrupted Blasts.  
"I can't kill Error!.. Even if his a clone."  
"P̡Ą̛T͝Ḩ̴̛E̷̸͞T҉̶I̵̛C̛!̡͜"̵̢́  
CORE Frisk was doing something to Error!  
It seems like his changing Error!'s programming.  
"Error! NO!"  
"..." Error! was quite.  
He then came to me with a stronger set of strings.  
Once again, grabbing my soul..  
"GAK!"  
"I-i-i'm S-s-s-oro-rry..."  
*Crack*  
"ARRRRGH!"  
*Crack*  
"THE PAIN!"  
*Crack*  
"Error!... Why...!"  
My Soul breaks into two pieces and shattered...

"No... No!"

"I can't die now! Chara is.."

"She will..."

* Your soul began to break... 

*** But it refused**

"ARRGH! I'm sorry Error! I cannot let you live."  
"This is for your own GOOD!"  
I was filled with energy.  
A Red aura covers me and my soul.  
The Real Knife appeared in my hand.  
It was shining Red.  
"Sorry Error! BUT THIS IS NOT YOU!"  
I slashed him at angle.  
But i still can't hit him.  
His strings began to pull me.  
In a second, i took the knife and sliced the strings.  
"Hah! I'm no puppet of yours!"  
I charged Error! again and he dodged it.  
"I ͡W̕͡I̢L͝Ļ̶ N̴҉̡Ơ͜T͝ ̨̡͞L͏͏É̕Ţ ͘YƠ͟U̵̴ ̡́͝WIN̴͘͜!̡͞"  
CORE Frisk is doing something to Error!  
"What? No! YOUR NOT DOING THIS YOU BASTARD!"  
I attacked CORE Frisk, he teleported and duplicated himself.  
"̴O̷͞h̢, ͏͟w͘h͏a̴t̷̶̀ ̵̷͘a ͠s̷̡̧h̶̴͡a͠ḿ͢e."̨͟  
͞͠͠"I̵͢f̛҉ ̨y͘o͢͞u̕͟ wa҉͡nt̨͘҉ ̢̡͝t̢́ò ̶d͝͞e̕f̛͟e̴͘a̷̴͟t̴̢ ̵̛m̀͢e,̴̀ ̴͝w͡҉hį͟͡ch̀́͘ ͏o̷n͡͡e҉̸ ̵͘is th̡͢e ̕͟r̶͡e͢͠a̛l̢͟ ̛ḿ̨͞e̷͟?̨́̕"̀  
I sliced each and every CORE Frisk there was.  
"̵͡I͏͠'ḿ̕͝ ̶̡ņ̢͘o͞ţ̵̀ ̧̕l͢et̕t̶͞in͏g͢͡ ̀y̕o͜͞u͟͢ ̡͟ẁ̡̕ì̴ǹ̛!͠"͟  
CORE Frisk finally charged at me.  
Showing his true self.  
His darkened eye began to spill glitches into the Universe.  
"CORE FRISK! YOUR NOT DESTROYING THIS UNIVERSE!"  
I threw my knife right at him, he dodged and protected himself in a shield made from The Universe's Code.  
"̵̕Y͘o̢u h̴́it ̕m̴̨ȩ̕͜,̴͝ ̧y̶͢où'll̛ k̷i͏͏l͜ĺ̴͘ ͢t̛͡͡h͡è͞ ̷̵u̢͡n͜í̡v̧̨é̀r͢s̷̡̡ȩ͠.̷̵̨"  
̡͘͘"̵̧͜Y̷ò̴ú̴̷ ͡w͜ill͝ ̕͡bę̵ ̵t̛͠he̶͝ ͘o̕͠n̷e̛͜ t̨͟o̷̧ ̨̨b͘҉l̢̀ą̀͠me͝.̷̀͟"  
"͟͢͏Wḩa͘͢t̴́e̷͟͞v̵er͡,̵͡ ̢̕i ca̕͜ń ͢k҉̸il̶̨l y̧͘͢ou̷ ͢aǹy͡ti̴̷̢m͝e ̶͠i̛҉ ̷w̡͟a͘͏n̕͡t̢͝.͝"̵̡  
"̧͝Nó̷w̴͜͢ ͏̸͝g̶o̶̢ ́aḩ͜͡e̶á̴͠ḑ̶̨ ͜and ̵̷̡k͢i̧҉̡ll ͏͜͡E҉͜͏r͟ro̡r̡!̴̸ ́͘t҉o ̧͠s̴̢̛a͟ve͟ C̨̛ha͠ŕà.̶̶̛.҉.҉"̀  
"F-Fine!"  
I charged towards Error! and sliced him into two.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999**  
"F-Finally!"  
The Red Aura began to disperse..  
"͜͢We͝҉l͏̡͜l͝ ͘d̢͜͝ò̷n̴͏e̶,̶ ́D̨e̴͟͢ļ͜.̡͢.̢͘.͏͘"҉  
The World began to break apart and i was falling down into the void.  
"B-But..."

...

...

.

 _"Human!..."_

 _"Human!.."_

 _"HUMAN!"_

"GAH!"  
I woke up on Floor 999 of The MTT Tower.  
"Nyehehe! I, The Sniper Papyrus am able to wake you up using CPR."  
"And they said i couldn't do it!"  
"What.. The Hell... Happened?"  
"oh? you killed everyone in the mtt tower."  
"What?! How?"  
"when chara got caught, your eyes turned red and you went inside and went insane! it was cool to watch."  
"as for your girl, she's alright."  
"Nyeah! She even got jealous you never let her stab someone."  
"I-I... Sans, Papyrus.. Please give us a minute alone.."  
"Nyeh... But be quick. The Boss doesn't like it when we're late to assassinate someone."  
So Sans and Papyrus left the room.  
"Wow, you really are a GENOCIDE Runner, aren't ya Del?"  
"What? I thought i was fighting Error!.."  
"Error!? His not even here, we're you hallucinating?"  
"I swear!"  
"When you we're captured, i swear i saw CORE Frisk..."  
"CORE Frisk?"  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he was the one who got you captured and he cloned Error! and forced me to fight him..."  
"My soul broke.."  
"The pain was unbearable..."  
"Well, you did charge into a hail of gunfire..."  
"Alright, how the hell was i able to do that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Alright, lets get to Mettaton's Penthouse"  
"Sans, Papyrus."  
"Lets kill that Robot."

We burst into Mettaton's Penthouse on Floor 1000.

We saw him, Burgerpants and Nicecream Guy.

"Oh, Darling."

"What a rude way to introduce yourself."  
"You could've just called me."

"Your dead Mettaton!"  
"Oh, do you think so?"  
"Let me say that i won't be dead in this form."  
He turned himself into his original Mettaton Form.  
His invincible in this form.  
"Ohohoho! Darling, you won't be able to fight me now."  
"heh, but what about this?"  
Sans blasted a Gaster Blaster right at Mettaton's face.  
It barely gave him a scratch.  
"Oooh My... You really are rude."  
"Burgerpants, Nicecream Guy. Finish these fools before i finish them for you."  
"Whatever you say.. Boss.. Urgh.."  
It seems like Burgerpants is distraught.  
I think i can get him to leave Mettaton.  
"Hey Burgerpants, would you rather die for Mettaton.."  
"Or live with The Skeleton Family."  
Burgerpants just seems bored.  
"Eh, if you pay well. Ill work for ya."  
"WHAT?! Burgerpants! What are you doing?"  
"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!"  
"Nah, sorry 'Boss'. I got a new job."  
"One that is better than yours."  
"You-.. You-..."  
"YOU SAID YOU WE'RE MY FAN!"  
"Not anymore, scrap junk."  
Nicecream Guy also came to our side, he is also sick of Mettaton's antics.  
"Whatever! You cannot kill me!"  
"Oh? But you know what we can do?"  
"MAKE YOU FALL!"  
We shot Mettaton until he fell down the 1000 floor MTT Tower.  
"NOOOOOOOOooooooo!"  
"Aha!"  
"Nyeh! We did it Human, without you. Our Family won't be this successful."  
"wow, i'm surprised at you kid."  
"You didn't give me the kill..."  
"Hey! Atleast his dead..."  
"So, That's the end of Mettato-..."  
"What the..?"

Just as we thought Mettaton was dead, he was floating with his cousin..  
Napstablook.

"Ooooh... Maybe i should save my cousin..."  
"Get the cavalry..."  
"Then again... You left me.."  
"Please Blooky, just this once.. Don't drop me.."  
"Whatever... By the way... You cannot hurt us ghosts... We're incorporeal so we cannot be hurt by physical things..."  
"Goodbye..."  
"Next time.. Please don't kill my cousin..."  
We looked as if we we're defeated...  
"What the..."  
"HUMAN! WE MUST FOLLOW THEM!"  
"QUICK! WE MUST NOT BE SLOW!"  
We ran down the 1000 Floor building, it took us atleast 30 minutes to get all the way down.  
How we got up here before? I don't know.

So we got into Papyrus' Car, and we drove off.  
Only to find out that their hideout is nowhere to be seen, as well as The Napstablook Family!  
"crap, the boss won't be happy with this..."

 **Frisk's Office**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!"  
"NYEH! I'm sorry boss! But The Napstablook Family we're there... And..."  
"ENOUGH!"  
"Go find The Napstablook's Family Hideout or your all DEAD!"  
"Welp, back to square one.."  
"kid, you better find that ghost. i'm too lazy to die."  
"Alright Sans, just... Put me back down..."  
"Chara, you know anything about Napstablook?"  
"Well, he is a loner and he likes to farm snails."  
"Aha! Lets check The Snail Factory!"  
"You sure there's a snail factory in the city?"  
"Ac̢túa̕lly, th͜er̕e̶ ̷is.̨.̀.̨"  
"C-Co.."  
"̵Gre̡e͝ti̧n͟gs͡.̵.̨"͡  
̵"Mỳ name is͝ G̵aster҉."  
̵"̵T͜h͡e̡ ͢old̛ Bo͏ss of̨ ͞t͟his Family͟."  
"G-Gaster!"  
"҉Ćom̛e̢ ͟w̕ith ͡ḿe̵, il͞l ̷sho͢w͟ ̷yơu ͜w͜hęr̴e t͡h͟e͝ s͢na̕il f͞ac͘t̨oŗy̷ ̧i̷s.̛.."̶

We went outside and went to the factor with Gaster, his a nice guy actually.  
I think i know why he stepped down from his title as Mob Boss..  
"Her̨e we ͝are.͜.͢"  
"This place looks abandoned."  
"Yeah! No one would live here except for... Ghosts..."  
"̨Sąd̨l͞y,̧ ͡t͢hi̧s b͠uil̛d̕ing͠ i̶s ̡lo̶c͏ked sh̕ut ̶àn҉d͢ the ͟b̨ưi̡ld͡ing̴ ͢fráme ҉is͏ m̕ade̴ ̧ơut ̵ǫf ͜Be͠d͟rock.͘"  
͢"̨I̶t͢ ̷ćànn͢ot̛ ̷b̴e ́dem͡olis̵h̡e͜d͜ ͜or̀ b̧r̀o̧ke͝n̛ įn͏to.͏"  
"Which would make the perfect hideout for Napstablook's Family!"  
"Gaster, lets go to Frisk."  
"Maybe he'll be in a nicer mood after the whole Mettaton Incident."  
We pitched the idea to Frisk and he seems skeptic.  
He tells us to scout out the area first before making a full on assault on it.  
He says that he has had enough with our shenanigans.  
He will bring every Member of the Skeleton Family to fight against Napstablook's Family.  
A War is brewing..  
Four Factions of the city divided.  
Casualties rate are going higher than ever.  
The end of this Mafia World is imminent.  
Who will come up top?  
Who will be the ruler of the Underground?

Who will take over the city?


End file.
